Gallery:Candace Loses Her Head
Phineas and Ferb remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's 15th birthday, while Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from making a tunnel to China. Read the full summary... Candace's birthday & She's Candace & Driving to Mount Rushmore Candace Loses her head01.jpg|Phineas asleep. Candace Loses her head02.jpg|Calendar with Candace's birthday marked. Candace Loses her head03.jpg|"Yes!" Candace Loses her head04.jpg|Phineas dashes out of bed. Candace Loses her head05.jpg|"It's Candace's birthday!" Candace Loses her head08.jpg|Gorilla in a cake. Candace Loses her head09.jpg|"She's Candace." Candace Loses her head10.jpg|"Like the Venus De Milo," Venus de Milo.jpg|"...except she's not armless and handless." Candace Loses her head11.jpg Candace Loses her head13.jpg|"She's got a big, honking truckload..." Candace is crowned.jpg|"...of ship-launching qualities." Candace Loses her head14.jpg|"...and this..." Candace Loses her head15.jpg Candace Loses her head16.jpg|"-is the reason she bears no..." Candace Loses her head17.jpg|"-resemblance to a praying mantis!" Candace Loses her head18.jpg|"Candace!" Candace Loses her head19.jpg Candace Loses her head20.jpg|"Candace!" Candace Loses her head21.jpg Candace Loses her head22.jpg|"Only wears designer sweaters!" Candace Loses her head23.jpg|"She's got an allergy to dairy." Candace Loses her head24.jpg|"Candace!" Candace Loses her head25.jpg|"And she's anything but ordinary!" Candace Loses her head26.jpg|"Perry?" Candace Loses her head27.jpg|Perry on Candace's bed. File:This is yours.jpg|"This is yours, I believe?" Candace Loses her head28.jpg|"Happy birthday, Candace." Candace Loses her head29.jpg|"I made you a special breakfast." Candace Loses her head30.jpg|"Where is it?" Candace Loses her head31.jpg|"Oooohhh" Candace Loses her head32.jpg|"Is it the mall?" Candace Loses her head33.jpg Candace Loses her head34.jpg|"Wait." Candace Loses her head35.jpg|"Please don't tell me we're going to Mt. Rushmore..." File:Their idea.jpg|Candace's reaction to Phineas and Ferb's idea. Candace Loses her head37.jpg Candace Loses her head38.jpg|"Okay, Candace. It's your birthday, you can pick out anything you want." Candace Loses her head39.jpg|"Ooh..." Candace Loses her head40.jpg|"Mom, that's lame." Candace Loses her head41.jpg|"Jeremy!?" Candace Loses her head42.jpg|"Hi Jeremy." Candace Loses her head43.jpg|"Ah, I'm just here on the Mr. Slushy Burger worker exchange program." Candace Loses her head44.jpg Candace Loses her head45.jpg Candace Loses her head46.jpg|"Hey there Isabella." What are you fireside girls doing here.jpg|"What are you girls doing here?" Fireside girls field trip.png|"Fireside Girls field trip." Is phineas here.jpg|"Is Phineas here?" They're up at the monument.jpg|"He and Ferb are up at the monument." Mount Rushmore File:pre-construction Mount Rushmore.jpg|Mount Rushmore File:Possibilities.jpg|"Possibilities!" Candace Loses her head83.jpg File:Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Can Isabella help.JPG|"Can I help?" we could use a lookout.JPG|"Well, we could use a lookout." you got it!.JPG|"You got it!" Candace Loses her head50.jpg|"Now, where should we start?" Candace Loses her head63.jpg Candace Loses her head64.jpg Candace Loses her head65.jpg Candace Loses her head69.jpg File:Old Reliable Geyser.jpg Candace Loses her head70.jpg|"Oh, Old Reliable Geyser. How exciting!" Candace Loses her head71.jpg|"I'm just gonna go back to the gift shop." Candace Loses her head72.jpg Candace Loses her head85.jpg Candace Loses her head86.jpg|"Mom! You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Candace Loses her head87.jpg|"Uh, excuse me. Aren't you a little young to be restoring a national monument?" Candace Loses her head88.jpg Answering the park ranger.jpg|"Yes, yes we are." Candace Loses her head90.jpg Candace Loses her head113.jpg|"I found an absolutely brilliant parking spot." Candace Loses her head114.jpg|Lawrence's parking spot. File:Absolutely brilliant parking spot.jpg|"I found an absolutely brilliant parking space!" Candace Loses her head115.jpg Candace Loses her head116.jpg Construction methods Candace Loses her head99.jpg File:Construction technique 1.jpg|The first construction technique. Candace Loses her head101.jpg File:Construction technique 2.jpg|The second construction technique. File:Serene.jpg|Isabella amidst the construction. File:Construction technique 3.jpg|The third construction technique. Candace Loses her head102.jpg Candace Loses her head103.jpg Candace Loses her head105.jpg Candace Loses her head106.jpg File:Construction technique 4.jpg|The fourth construction technique. Candace Loses her head107.jpg File:Construction technique 5.jpg|The fifth construction technique. Candace Loses her head104.jpg Candace Loses her head109.jpg Agent P's Mission Candace Loses her head51.jpg Candace Loses her head52.jpg Candace Loses her head53.jpg Candace Loses her head54.jpg Candace Loses her head55.jpg Candace Loses her head56.jpg Candace Loses her head57.jpg Candace Loses her head58.jpg Candace Loses her head59.jpg Candace Loses her head60.jpg Candace Loses her head61.jpg Candace Loses her head62.jpg Candace Loses her head73.jpg Candace Loses her head74.jpg Candace Loses her head75.jpg Perry behind glass wall.jpg|Dr. Doofeshmirtz traps Agent P behing a glass wall Candace Loses her head76.jpg Candace Loses her head77.jpg Candace Loses her head78.jpg Candace Loses her head79.jpg Candace Loses her head81.jpg Candace Loses her head82.jpg Candace Loses her head91.jpg Candace Loses her head92.jpg Candace Loses her head93.jpg Candace Loses her head94.jpg Candace Loses her head95.jpg Candace Loses her head96.jpg Candace Loses her head97.jpg Candace Loses her head125.jpg Candace Loses her head126.jpg Isabella plays lookout File:Lookout.jpg|Isabella as a lookout if they're coming. Candace Loses her head98.jpg File:They're getting closer.jpg|"They're getting closer!" File:Ready Plan B.jpg|"Plan B, girls!" firesides pull rope.JPG|The Fireside Girls start puling a long rope. Fireside Girls hauling.JPG|They haul a fake monument over to the viewing area. Candace Loses her head112.jpg File:Plan B in effect.jpg|"I guess some things look better in photos." All good things must come to an end File:Candace's monument revealed.jpg|Candace's monument is revealed. The disgusting monument breaks.jpg Candace's proper monument revealed.jpg File:Candace and her monument.jpg|Candace and her proper monument. File:Lava breaking the surface.jpg|Lava breaks the surface causing Candace's part of the monument break. File:Roasting hot dogs.jpg|Making the best of things by roasting hot dogs. File:Orchestra and flowing lava.jpg|The Mount Rushmore orchestra playing instruments. Candace Loses her head117.jpg Candace Loses her head118.jpg Candace Loses her head119.jpg Candace Loses her head120.jpg|"Why it's... it's..." Candace Loses her head121.jpg|"It's beautiful!!" Candace Loses her head122.jpg Candace Loses her head123.jpg Candace Loses her head124.jpg Candace Loses her head127.jpg Candace Loses her head129.jpg Candace Loses her head132.jpg|Old Mount geiser douses the lava. Candace Loses her head133.jpg Candace Loses her head134.jpg File:Did you like your birthday present?.jpg|"Did you like your birthday present?" Candace Loses her head136.jpg Ending Credits Candace Loses her head143.jpg iTunes 2012-01-28 09-26-42-31.jpg iTunes 2012-01-28 09-26-44-15.jpg Bobble head birthday gift.jpg Candace Loses her head144.jpg Candace Loses her head145.jpg Candace Loses her head146.jpg Candace Loses her head147.jpg Candace Loses her head148.jpg Candace Loses her head149.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries